The present invention relates to a transmission cable for medical signal values, in particular electrocardiogram (ECG) values, temperature values, nitrogen values and blood pressure values.
Different cable types are generally used for transmission of such signal values in the medical field. For example, the transmission of electrocardiogram (ECG) values, temperature values, and nitrogen values involves, in general, the use of electric conductors with a metallic conductor core which is enclosed by a conductor insulation, while flexible waveguides are used for transmission of blood pressure values. The result is an undesired cumbersome cabling, when transmission of signal values for medical purposes is involved.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved transmission cable which obviates prior art shortcomings and which is simple in construction and simplifies a cabling for transmission of medical signal values as far as possible
According to one aspect of the present invention, several cables of different cable type are surrounded by a common cable sheath and integrated therein in such a way that a single, practicality multifunctional transmission cable is made available for medical signal values, whereby each cable type is configured for transmission of particular medical signal values. The configuration of the transmission cable is hereby suitably symmetrical, wherein the single cables are distributed in an annular space formed about the circumference of a central, special single cable.
Suitably, several single cables are provided per cable type for transmission of the respective particular medical signal value within the transmission cable. For example, transmission of temperature values may involve the use of two or three single cables of same cable type. Likewise, transmission of electrocardiogram values may involve the use of two or also more, e.g., six single cables of same type. Transmission of values commensurate with the nitrogen content in blood may be implemented with two to five single cables. Hereby, the transmission of these signal values may be implemented again by providing different cable types, especially in addition as an alternative, of single cables composed of symmetrical or coaxial cables twisted together.
Transmission of blood pressure values, i.e. of signal values resulting from blood pressure measurements, is implemented by using a flexible tube, designated hereinafter as waveguide and arranged advantageously in central disposition within the transmission cable. Spaced about its outer circumference are then the remaining single cables. Hereby, these remaining single cables are suitably positioned in an annular space between the tube and the outer sheath or cable sheath of the transmission cable, which sheath is common to all single cables.
Depending on the number of single cables surrounding the tube, gaps or intermediate spaces in the annular space can be eliminated by providing a respective number of filler elements, so that the annular space is completely filled. This, in turn, leads to a spatially homogeneous and thus to a particularly advantageous symmetrical configuration of the transmission cable. Hereby, the single cables arranged in the annular space as well as the filler elements have each at least approximately the same outer diameter in order to attain a substantially symmetrical and stable overall configuration as well as a uniform outer contour of the transmission cable. A bandage, made e.g. of nonwoven material, may be provided between the annular space and the tube for increasing the tensile strength of the transmission cable.
The present invention resolves prior art problems by providing a single multifunctional transmission cable or multifunctional cable for medical purposes, which integrates several single cables of different cable type for transmission of particular medical signal values in a common cable sheath, and which unites especially the functional values ECG, temperature, nitrogen content in blood, and blood pressure measurement, are united. Since at least these medical signal values can be transmitted with this single multifunctional cable, the cabling complexity is practically minimized.